Sucker
by Ryan Ninea
Summary: One Shot. Eric and Sookie. Not related to Shimmer. My word is still not working so no shimmer update yet but I will soon. I wrote this on my email to use the spell check. No Beta sorry.


Sucker

Eric usually knocks on my back door before he uses his key, a gesture I like because it shows he respects my boundaries. Not tonight. Tonight when Eric arrived I was entertaining Bill Compton, my one time lover and current neighbor.

My current lover is strolled into my kitchen like he owned it. He nodded at Bill and sat opposite him at my kitchen table. I was about to take a seat myself, but Eric wrapped an arm around my waist, pulled me into his lap and kissed my mouth. Ownership, again. Vampires they wrote the book on possessive and Eric is all about reminding Bill that I am all Eric's. Sookie is MINE, if I had a dollar for every time I heard that one.

Bill was opening his bottle of blood, and I had my Coke, so I figured I should offer Eric something too. "Want me to warm you a TruBlood?" I asked.

"I will have my meal later lover" Eric not so subtly implied.

"So Compton, to what do I owe the unexpected pleasure?" Eric asked Bill.

"I was just dropping by to tell about the work I am about to start on my property. I am going to have a Japanese garden put in and I wanted her to be aware of the workers, and I may need her to take care of some things for me during the day."

"That sounds lovely Bill, are you gonna get one of those ponds with the pretty fish?" I asked.

"Yes I am going to have two ponds installed with a cascading waterfall connecting them. It will be stocked with several different varieties of Koi."

"Yes Bill how lovely." Eric said totally uninterested.

"Thank you. I hope for it to be a tranquil place where I can relax." Bill replied.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked. Eric was listening a little more intently now.

"Well this type of work will be done best during the day and I have a very specific plan in mind. I want to give you a copy of it, and when the time comes I would really appreciate it if you could oversee the workers and make sure they are doing what I have asked of them."

"Well as long as you let me know what you want I can do that for you. Just don't get mad at me if it still ends up wrong."

"Of course not."

"Is that all you needed Compton? You can take you blood with you if you like." Eric said and Bill got the hint.

"Well I won't intrude on you evening any longer Sookie. Thank you for your help. I'll get all the information to you in the next few days."

"Sure Bill anytime. Good night." I said as I locked my door behind him. I turned on my heel and gave Eric a scowl.

"That wasn't very nice." I said. He smiled.

"I don't have to be nice to _Bill_" Eric said with his name with exaggerated disgust, still smiling.

"Besides, my dear, you are far too friendly with you former lovers as far as I am concerned."

"Bill is my neighbor Eric, I have to be neighborly."

Eric looked thoughtful; I got up to rinse out my Coke can and throw it in the recycling.

"He said once that you cursed him. Is that very neighborly"

"WHAT?"

"He said that you left a curse on his lips, That they will taste of you forever."

"What are you talking about Eric?" He isn't making any sense at all.

"After the spell on me was broken, Bill was at Fangtasia. I asked him if he still thought of you. Of course I knew he was still trying to win you back, but that didn't mean he thought of you, just that he wanted you in his bed. I could not keep you off my mind and I wanted to know if you had the same effect on him, so I asked."

"And he told you I cursed him?"

"He said that he couldn't shake your kiss. It didn't matter who he had been with, you were always finer. So that was the curse that you left with him. His lips will taste of you forever. You should take that as a compliment, although it isn't exactly neighborly."

"I doubt he meant it, he was probably just reminding you he had me first."

"At that time I didn't know I had been with you."

"He didn't loose his memory Eric." I said rolling my eyes.

"Bill was your first kiss, correct my lover?"

"Well yea he was defiantly my first meaningful kiss. He was my first meaningful anything. You know that."

"Meaningful" Eric said, making it sound like a question.

"Well you know in grade school when boys knock you down on the playground and kiss you, that don't really count though." I said as I resumed my seat in his lap.

"Boys knocked you down and kissed you?" Eric said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well one boy did. Steven Finn was his name."

"What did you do?"

"I kicked him square in the balls." I said beaming.

"Well I am glad I didn't take that approach then." Eric said and placed a light peck on my lips.

"Do you remember your first kiss?" I asked the ancient Viking underneath me.

"Of course, how could I forget."

"Well Bill couldn't recall his, and you are older than he is."

"Bill never seems to run out of ways to show my superiority does he?" Eric said with the hint of a leer. I didn't grace that with a response.

"Would you like to hear about my first kiss, my lover."

"Oooh tell me tell me." I said squirming a little with excitement.

"You will have to keep yourself still if you want me to tell you stories" Eric said like a scolding father, but I could feel the fire starting under his cool skin.

I stopped moving and put my hands in my lap, trying to look as demure as possible. Eric of course knew how my body was reacting to his last comment and roared with laughter, I loved the way his rumbling chest felt against me and I had to wrap my arms around his neck. He kissed me again, this time on the lips and not as chaste, but he stopped it before I got too excited.

"I was nine years old, she was about twelve I think. Her name was Sinmora, she was the daughter of my fathers most trusted friend. They were talking one night, I was outside and she caught me by surprise. I was leaning against a stone wall and she pressed her body against mine and our lips touched. She took me off guard and I didn't have a chance to react. She pulled away and said "faghær f**á**t**œ**kr." Eric let out a small chuckle.

"What does that mean?"

"Essentially that I was beautiful, but a disappointment."

I laughed so hard I almost cried. He was looking at me like I was a loon, but I could not imagine anyone being disappointed after kissing Eric Northman.

"What is so funny my lover?" Eric said, with his eyebrows creeping into his hairline.

"That she was disappointed. She doesn't know what she started."

I kissed him to illustrate my meaning. It was searing and delicious. Our tongues tumbled and our hands roamed. I swung my legs so that I was straddling him, and I felt his rock hard excitement pressed against my thin shorts. I got light headed when he became more urgent. I needed to breathe.

I looked at him, with his intense eyes completely determined and predatory. I glanced down and saw his moth. Fangs fully extended my sparkly pink lip gloss all over him. I started to giggle and his expression faltered.

"Oh Eric, nobody told me you were a sucker for a kiss."


End file.
